


An Unwanted Knock

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest





	An Unwanted Knock

Carver shook his head walking back to the hotel that barley classified as a home. Stupid Miller bringing up Rosemont just when they started to get along. He made his way into the hotel taking a deep breath for the upstairs hike to his room and slammed the door behind him plopping on the bed. Carver had just began to undo his laces allowing his shoes to clunk to the ground when he heard the knock. “What the hell do they want now,” he angrily shot under his breath overly displeased at the thought of needing to entertain manner for even a few more seconds than required.  
Padding across the oak floor Carver steadied himself on the door opening it surprised to see Gemma, “hi,” she greeted peering in.  
“Hi,” he repeated.  
“Hi,” she said again, “I saw you come back in. I hope this is okay,” she worried.  
Carver nervously looked around worried that something personal would be out but then again she had already found him passed out on the floor and seen him in nothing but his underwear. Never mind that, she had rifled through his walled looking for his next of kin and discovered the picture of Julianne therefore she more than likely noticed the rumpled condom that he has placed there years ago to piss off his ex when he first found out she was cheating. At least Gemma didn’t know about the hundred times he though thought about fucking one of his ex’s best friends or even propositioning a walker just to embarrass her back.  
“Oh, come in,” he acknowledge opening the door wider and allowing Gemma entry into his humble abode.  
She made a straight bee line for his bed, setting the teal towels on his bed, “thanks,” she said leaving them on his bed and finding a place in front of the dresser.  
His hands came up to rest on his waist as he started at her breasts. He didn’t man to but they were small and perky, just the right amount of handful or perfect for a mouth. It didn’t matter that her dress did nothing but hide them, he knew they were there and that was enough. He looked up meeting her bright blue eyes as Gemma was looking at him expectantly, “sorry, are you asking me a question,” Carver clarified. All he had heard was her voice as he was transfixed by what was hidden beneath the dark cloth.  
“No, uh, sort of, I want to offer you a deal as an apology,” she paused, “I’ll charge the department half the price for your room and you can consider it my contribution to the investigation,” Gemma offered.  
He grinned, “you like me staying here that much?” It was the little bit he needed. He had an in, she liked him. Carver slyly slipped his hands in his pockets trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants.  
“Well, I’ve had worst guests,” she offered chuckling lightly.  
Carver smiled, “it must be really hard running a place like this,” he suggested.  
“Oh, you have no idea,” she confirmed relaxing her shoulders.  
He leaned in closer to her, “do you, ever get to relax,” he hinted. She had told him about her happy pills and all too much about how she needed a friend. With Mark otherwise disposed to his wife with Danny’s death maybe she would be searching for another one.  
“Yeah,” she sighed, “well I have my ways,” she smiled.  
Carver’s grin reached his ears, “so you would like to relax a bit with me here tonight,” he asked.  
“Oh,” Gemma gasped like a deer caught in headlights, “oh,” she repeated again realizing what Carver’s intentions were and how truly impure they are.  
He stumbled towards her, pushing her up against the bedroom wall leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down her neck as he pulled at her short trying to expose her breasts for better access as Gemma wrapped her legs around his waist grinding over his groin.  
Gemma’s hands were in his hair immediately as the fringe over his eyes shimmered in the light. “Oh God,” she moaned as his mouth removed her bra from his way and allowed him full access to her breasts playing with her nipples until they became hardened rocks.  
Carver slid his right hand between them hitching up her dress and hearing the fabric of her dampened panties rip, caring less as she arched into him. He flicked her swollen clit with his thumb before plunging two fingers into her folds causing her to moan loudly.  
She fumbled with his tie, loosening it before trying to frantically undo his shirt, “rip it,” he panted and she did sending buttons pinging off the furniture as she moved onto his belt. Gemma paused his shirt from his shoulders, raking her nails down his back. Carver knew there would be marks in the morning but that didn’t matter right now.  
He bent down into the curve of her neck biting her hard before moving down and nipping at her breast as his hands roamed her body frantically and forcefully.  
Gemma moaned pushing herself off the wall and forcing Emmett to stumble back unable to hold her weight in his weakened state as the collapsed onto the bed and takin down a lamp in the process, “I’ll bill you for it,” she moaned.  
Straddling him she made quick work of his belt, pulling down his zipper and feeling his hardened girth beneath his cotton briefs. “Jesus,” he groaned as she pulled his cock free for easier access and pumped him.  
Carver grabbed her hips pulling her against him and plunged into her as he dug his fingers into her plump flesh. As he thrust into her he almost came undone at the feeling he had missed for so long.  
She grinded her hips against him as he plunged into her as deep as he could, “fuck, fuck,” he gasped feeling her walls clench against him and the tension building within. He noticed she was biting her lip trying not to scream as her inner muscles began to clench tighter around him until she came falling against him and pushing him over the edge with him.  
His hot white seed spilled into her with hopeless abandon leaving them both reeling for breath.  
“And to think I was worried,” she panted.  
Emmett quirked an eyebrow, “worried,” he questioned.  
“That you’d collapse on me,” she explained sliding off him. “Who knew I’d be the one that’d collapse on you,” she sighed still worn out.  
He blinked his eyes close. Talking, this is a part he certainly didn’t miss. “Have you told anyone that your ill? Cause I think you should. I mean maybe your boss or Ellie. I don’t want to be the only person knowing about this,” Gemma told him.  
It was obvious she wasn’t going to let this go, “if you want to try to help you can make another contribution to the investigation,” Carver growled sitting up and pulling her towards the door, “leave it alone,” he warned.  
“Well, what if you keel over again,” Gemma protested.  
“I’m not going to,” Emmett argued.  
She stopped in front of the closed door trying to make herself decent, “but you already have,” she reminded him.  
“Thank you. It was lovely,” Emmett complemented opening the door and shoving her outside of it only turning around to find Gemma’s ripped panties laying on his counter. He grabbed them collapsing back on the bed and brought them to his nose deeply inhaling until he fell asleep.


End file.
